Ravenpaw Snaps
by Fallfox46
Summary: No, I didn't steal this story from Deviantart or Wattpad. I'm actually the writer of the story. I'm just trying something. Also, this is just a "what if" type of thing I came with while watching a scary movie. We all know Tigerstar was killed by Scourge but, wouldn't be better if someone else killed him? Like...Ravenpaw.


Ravenpaw was in battle with the clans and Barley against Tigerclan. Tigerstar had pounced on him during the attack, he starts stating how weak Ravenpaw is and basically taunting him with his past. Then, Ravenpaw blacked out.

 _Ravenpaw was standing over his ex mentor with a crazed look in his eyes. Blood, coating his sleek black and some white pelt. His claw was placed at the base of Tigerstar's neck._

 _"W-wait Ravenpaw! Think about this! You're a smart kit! Killing me would do nothing!"_

 _Ravenpaw's silence as Tigerstar rambles on his reasons not to kill him, turns into a slight cackle._

 _"Do nothing. Do nothing?! If anything, I'm doing the clans and Starclan of favor! The world is better of without you Tigerstar! Literally, no one would miss you! Longtail hates you, your mates and kits hate you with a burning passion! Your best friend is just a lackey! You have have nothing! I guess, I would be doing you a kindness by killing you." purred with a smirk played on his lips, his claws sink into Tigerstar, piecing past his skin and into above his chest. He lowers himself to whisper in his ear,_

 _"The weakest cats die off first, isn't that right Tigerclaw!"_

 _Then,he ranks his claws straight down, like he had done to the wood on the farm to file his claws. Tigerstar was already killed. Blood oozing from the cut that went down all the from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach, tissue, organs, muscle and all had been showing for all Starclan to see! He gets up off of him._

 _Then, Ravenpaw just so happened to see a peek of Tigerstar's heart._

 _"Huh so you do have one! Well, we can't have that now can we? Otherwise, the rumors wouldn't be true and that's just not fun!"_

 _After that, pushing through the other organs, he snatched the heart out of his body and chomped down on it hard. Setting it down, he began to use his front paws to stomp on it. Finally, he hums while cover it up with a few kicks of dirt._

*** _  
_

Ravenpaw woke up with a start and disoriented. He looked around to see where he was. He was in the Thunderclan medicine cat's den with Barley, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt? Wasn't he just in battle? Blood and wounds,that were covered with cobwebs, coated his jet black fur. The sent was a mixture of his and...Tigerstars? Suddenly, he began to have flash backs to the battle. Ah yes, that's right Tigerstar had attacked him during the battle. After that, he can't remember a thing.

"Did we win?"He wondered.

They all start to whisper to each other before answering him. He didn't understand why. All he did was ask a question.

"Don't you remember?" Firestar asked  
Ravenpaw shook his head,he groaned in reply,

"All I remember was Tigerstar attacking and taunting me... Then I-I guess he knocked me out because, I don't remember a thing after."  
Everyone, being Firestar, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, and Barely, stare wide eyed at him.  
Barely stutters in with,

"R-Ravenpaw...Tigerstar's dead. Do you know who killed him?"

Ravepaw shakes his head again

"Y-you did."Barley stated as if it was a matter of fact.

Ravenpaw, of course doesn't believe him and starts to laugh.  
"Don't be ridiculous! I mean, ME?! Killing Tigerstar?! No way!"  
Firestar steps up to him, places a paw on his, looks him in the eyes with a stern look on his face,

"But you did."

Ravenpaw's words were caught in his throat, if Firestar saw it then it had to be true. Firestar is always honest in times like this. However, he looked at everyone's faces to see if Barley and Firestar had stated correctly. That Barley hadn't gotten Firestar on one of his pranks just to lessen the mood the battle gave off. By everyone's faces though, Ravenpaw knew Barley hadn't been pulling a prank this time.

"B-but h-how come I don't remember it?" Ravenpaw asked,his ears flatted, looking at Firestar for the answer. However, it was Cinderpelt who answered,

"Because, you blacked out. Sometimes cats blackout to either protect themselves from something they know they can't handle doing, sometimes it's out of pure insanity or Sometimes they've just had reached their limit."

That would make sense why Ravenpaw he didn't feel the effects of wherever he thought Tigerstar knocked him out. He hoped that the reason he had blacked out and killed Tigerstar because, he had reached his limit and was protecting himself from what he was about to do. He didn't want to have killed him out of insanity. It would make him no better than him! He wanted to be better than him!  
Something seems off to Ravenpaw, how did he get in the medicine cat den?

"How did I get here?" Ravenpaw inquired hesitantly.  
"Y-y-you past out from the lack of air from laughing and shouting 'Ding Dong the bastards dead!'so much."Graystripe answered. "If I hadn't been so shocked that is was you doing that, I so would've joined in!"

Firestar, Barley and Cinderpelt had the exact feeling and expressed the exact same way. However, Cinderpelt was the one that beat Firestar and Barley to the smack up side Graystripe's head.

Ravenpaw's eyes widen, he was laughing?! This had frighten him to his very bones. This means that he had killed Tigerstar because he went insane for a split second. He could just imagine himself standing over his dead body, laughing manically with Tigerstar's blood staining his sleek black fur.

Then he thought about Barley, all it took for him to black out was for him to be taunted with his past! What if Barley brought up Ravenpaw's past and Ravenpaw ends up killing him because he snapped!  
"N-No! I-I-I can't l-let that happen! I won't let that happen!" Ravenpaw's thoughts had roared. That is if he laughed after, if he had laughed before, maybe it wasn't out of insanity.

Ravenpaw lowered his head to avert is fearful and nervous gaze from his audience.  
"Was this before or after I killed him" He breathed out.

"After." Barley replied shyly.

Tears started to sting Ravenpaws eyes, what he had concluded was true.  
Barley noticed this, he needed way to get Firestar , Graystripe, and Cinderpelt out of there before, Ravenpaw 'embarrasses himself'. Barley will never understand how crying can be an embarrassment when it's a normal function but, it is to Ravenpaw and he shall respect that.  
He looked over at Firestar and he seemed to get the message as he too had noticed. Firestar is also his friend so, he understands. He takes Graystripe, Cinderpelt out of the Medicine cats den to go get food. Maybe, let Sandstorm know what's going on.  
Barley pads over to him and flops down in beside Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw leaded into this chest, Staining the white fluffy fur with red.

"You okay?"He asked.

Ravenpaw sniffs, "N-no! I killed someone Barley!"

"Someone who tried to kill you before. It was self defense."Barley tries to reassure him, draping his tail over his friends shoulder to sooth him. Sadly. It didn't work.

"That doesn't matter!"Ravenpaw wailed. "I killed someone out of pure insanity! Th...that makes me no better than him!"

"Ravenpaw!"  
Barley was genuinely hurt. His beloved Ravenpaw compare himself to that psycho cat?! How the hell could he just do that! Ravenpaw was the exact opposite of him! If anything, he was sweet, loving. compassionate, respectful, understanding, and..."Gah!Barley! Focus! You can day dream about him later!"Barley scolded himself.

"No Barley! I killed him out of insanity and laughed about it! All Tigerstar did was bring up my past! What if that happens to you Barley?! I-I-I d-d-don't want to hurt you!"Ravenpaw finally sputtered out.

There was a long pause before Barley had interrupted the silence once more.  
"So that's what this is all about?"He gave Ravenpaw's ear a comforting lick on his ear. "Ravenpaw..Listen to me. You're nothing like him. If anything ,you're exactly the opposite of him. You won't hurt anyone! You just had a moment, it happens to the all of us. It won't happen again."

"And how do you know that?!" Ravenpaw inquired .

"Because, it was Tigerstar that was attacking and taunting you. Think about it. You were talking about your past before,and you never acted like that! Why? Because, he wasn't around! Don't you get it? It wasn't the fact your past was brought up. It was him and everything he put you through! Honestly, I don't blame you for killing Tigerstar. I'm sure the others don't."

Ravenpaw sniffled,"R-r—really?"

"Of course not. If you hadn't and I'd stumbled upon him, I would've done way worse than what you did" Barley chuckled.  
Ravenpaw doubted that. Barley wasn't the type to kill viciously. Then Ravenpaw recalls his dream. He had Killed Tigerstar in the dream. Could it have been a memory from when he blacked out? Only one way to know,  
"Barley?"He asked  
"Hmm?"Barley replied,  
"I had this dream that I killed Tigerstar."  
"You did?!"he gasped.  
Ravenpaw then, goes into detail about his dream. What he did, said, and done to Tigerstar. This astounded Barley! That's exactly how Ravenpaw killed him but, how could possibly dream about that?!Then, it hit him, it was a memory. That means that while Ravenpaw had blacked out to let his subconscious out, he was still in there watching it all!

"Poor kit,"Barley thought. "He's going to have nightmares for the rest of the moon!"

"Did I kill him like that?" Ravenpaw questioned, breaking Barley's thoughts.

Now, Barley has two options; he could 1. Lie to him and let him have his innocence or 2. Tell his the truth. Barley looked Ravenpaw,he looked liked the kit that had first padded up to the barn. Innocent,nervous,cute, and yeah,he can't do it.  
"Yes...b-but, it was for the greater good!" Barley quickly spat out, hoping that his 'yes' would be looked over by a positive.  
"I know." Ravenpaw sighed.  
Barley made a sigh of relief. He didn't want a sad Ravenpaw on his paws. He hates to see him sad.  
Ravenpaw chuckled. Barley frowned his eyebrows while he made a smile appear.  
"What's so funny?He asked.

"You're so predictable! "Ravenpaw chuckled.

Barely's jaw dropped, "I am not!"  
"Then, how did I know you would react like? Hmm?" Ravenpaw smirked. Barely remained silent.

"You're an asshole sometimes, you know that!" He finally retorted.

"Yeah but, I'm your asshole!" Ravenpaw replied with a quick come back. Slightly nuzzling him,unknowingly he was even doing so.  
Barley's eyes sparkle with mischief,

"Was that figuratively speaking or actual speaking wise?"

Ravenpaw's ears flatten, his eyes shot out as he stated,  
"F-f-figuratively!"

Barley laughed, he loves how that gets him every time! Ravenpaw takes this opportunity to hit hit upside the head was his paw. His claw completely sheathed of course.  
"Aha-ow!" Barley finished laughing

"That's what you get, dick!"Ravenpaw started laughing. After, Ravenpaw finishes laughing, they both looked into each others for the longest of time before Barley spoke.

"Ravenpaw, you and I have been friends for awhile. It may not exactly had been the first day that I met you but, after a while, I-I-I grew feelings for you. I know you may not like me back, most likely because,I'm-"  
What happens next shocks Barley, Ravenpaw kisses him. He kissed him! Barely, soon settled into the kiss. If Ravenpaw hadn't been kissing him. He would be bouncing off the wall like a kit that had been given permission to explore!  
Ravenpaw pulls back, and proclaimed with a smile,

"If you were about to say that because I'm older than you! I swear you'll be sleeping with the dog tonight!"

If Barley didn't know Ravenpaw like he had, he would be scared shit less. However, since he does, this didn't even phase him. Ravenpaw said stuff like that all the time but, he never did any of it. Then again, at the time, he didn't kill Tigerstar. However, he's pretty sure he's safe for now because, he's not Tigerstar.

"Yes sir!" Barley snickers. Soon Ravenpaw and Barley snuggled up together and nuzzle each other. Purring as they enjoyed the beautiful moment. Sadly, this moment had to come to an end due to them hearing,

"HA! YES! Ravenpaw made the first move! Firestar you owe me ten mice!"Graystripe yelled  
"Aww Fox-dung!"Firestar shouted back.


End file.
